


Sorted

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry knows something is going on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sorted

**Author's Note:**

> Harry knows something is going on.

**Title:** Sorted  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Snape/Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s challenge #30: Sense  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Harry knows something is going on.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sorted

~

Harry was in trouble, he could sense it. Whenever Snape looked at him, walked past him, touched him, he trembled. His nerve-endings tingled when Snape was in the room. What was he to do?

When he asked Hermione for advice, she smiled and said it would sort itself. He hated it when she did that.

Did he affect Snape the same way, Harry wondered. He soon had his answer when, as he brushed by Snape, _he_ trembled. Their eyes met, then next, their lips.

Afterwards, in bed with Snape, Harry realized Hermione had been right. It had sorted itself perfectly.

~


End file.
